Et si je lâchais, tout simplement ?
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Suspendu au dessus du vide, une main glissante comme ultime accroche, un dernier choix s'impose. (Deathfic)


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Hey, Kudo, y a quelque chose d'accroché là bas. »/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Le détective se pencha sur le balcon pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que son confrère d'Osaka tentait de lui montrer depuis le balcon juste en dessous de lui./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mais sa vue se perdit dans la hauteur qui le séparait du sol./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"S'il tombait, vu son anatomie actuelle, il n'en réchapperait pas./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il se ressaisit et plongea son regard dans l'obscurité environnante./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Où ça ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"-Là bas dans l'arbre, tu ne vois pas ? »/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il allait rétorquer que « là bas » n'était pas vraiment un indice très précis, mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement dans son dos, et un homme, un des suspects de l'affaire, se mit à lui hurler dessus./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"C'est ainsi que le détective perdu l'équilibre et bascula par-dessus la rambarde./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"« Oh bon sang, Kudo ! Tient bon, j'arrive ! » lança Hattori en quittant précipitamment son balcon./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"L'homme qui l'avait involontairement fait basculer, lui, l'exhortait à rester accrocher, incapable de surmonter sa phobie pour l'aider./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Au loin, il entendait Kazuha et Ran paniquer./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Mais il était bien loin de tout ça./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il était plongé dans la contemplation du vide sous lui. Il sentait sa main glisser. Son bras d'enfant faiblir./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Et si Conan Edogawa finissait ainsi, qu'est ce que cela changerait au final ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"C'était une fin bien puérile pour un détective aux trousses d'une organisation aussi puissante que celle des Hommes en noir. Une fin stupide./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Une fin à la hauteur de sa manie de toujours foncer tête baissé dans les ennuis./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Après tout, Ran s'en remettrait. Elle souffrirait de voir mourir Conan, mais la disparition de Shinichi ne la blesserait plus, s'il daignait la laisser tranquille. Et puis, il n'aurait plus à l'entendre pleurer, le soir. Il n'aurait plus à lui mentir. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait finir par croire qu'il l'avait juste abandonné, et elle se mettrait à le détester./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"C'était vraiment haut. Et sa main glissait toujours./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'accroche encore. Comme s'il tenait à faire croire jusqu'au bout qu'il avait fait le maximum, alors que tout en lui hurlait de lâcher. De se laisser sombrer dans les ténèbres./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il savait qu'Heiji n'arriverait pas à temps. Devait-il tomber juste sous ses yeux ?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"S'il lâchait maintenant, le détective n'aurait pas à se sentir coupable. Il n'aurait pas pu y arriver de toute façon. Tout le monde lui dirait./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tout le monde s'en remettrait. Il n'était qu'un enfant sans attache ici./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il regarda une dernière fois vers le sol, et lâcha prise./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Le vide, sous lui, l'enveloppa avec douceur. Le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles secouait ses cheveux et ses vêtements. Il n'entendit qu'à peine le hurlement de Ran. Ses yeux clos ne virent pas Heiji qui venait de se jeter sur le balcon, et le regardait choir./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Il ne sentit que le sol lorsqu'il vint à sa rencontre, et sa fin libératrice./p 


End file.
